A'mael Amin
by Laureligh
Summary: From the beginning of the first age, Middle Earth has held tales of valor and courage, treachery and deceit, lust and vengeance- all retold and remembered. But of these tales comes one most know not of, one which was hidden from all but a few...
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer:** I would give my right arm to be able to tell you, dear reader, that I am the genius who created Middle Earth, but, alas, I cannot, for sadly a man named Tolkien beat me to it... oh well...

_From the beginning of the first age, Middle Earth has held tales of valor and courage, treachery and deceit, lust and vengeance- all retold and remembered. But of these tales comes one most know not of, one which was hidden from all but a few. _

In the land of Lorien, the elf-haven ruled by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, a child was born. This was no ordinary child- nay, far from it. For this child possessed a foretold destiny that would bring hope to Middle Earth, saving the elves on the day that the Dark Lord would enslave them along with the other free peoples of Middle Earth. Galadriel saw this and took the child away in secrecy, hiding it from the eye of Sauron, who would surely seek to destroy it.

She hid her own child.

Years passed, but whispers from the woods reached Sauron and he searched for the babe to destroy it- and anyone in his way. He ordered an attack on the child's sister, Celebrian, wife to Lord Elrond, to tempt Galadriel.The Lady stood strong for her people and the greater good of Middle Earth and looked past her pain, but in vain- though now an adult, she could not escape the clutches of the Dark Lord.

But little did he know it would not end with her death. For this elf, whose foretold destiny would save her people, had a child of her own . . .


	2. Target Practice

_Author's Note_: Hello, hello. I have returned from the dark abiss of Calculus and College Applications, dear readers, and I hope I will be here for quite a while (though some of you may find this unfortunate, believe it or not)! I've made a few changes to the chapters, and if things go well, I would like to develop each a "wee" bit ...well, with that said, Happy reading!

**"Target Practice"**

"Beat that!" a voice cheered, waking Legolas from his daydream.

"What?" he stammered, his gaze returning to his friend.

"I said, try to beat that shot," Aldar repeated, pointing across the meadow. Legolas looked out at the target fifty yards away.

"I believe that is a dead-on shot!" Aldar boasted.

He leaned up against a tree trunk and crossed his arms against his chest smugly. Legolas chuckled, shaking his head. Aldar was always full of himself.

He strung and drew back, still rolling his eyes. Effortlessly the arrow sliced through the air and hit the first, splitting it in two. He turned to Aldar and grinned.

"Make it a little harder next time,"

His friend winced, dropping his head with disappointment.

"Just let me win once," he whined, unfolding his arms.

"Where isthe fun in that?" Legolas teased.

"Well, I'm done being humiliated for now," he sighed with a smile and began packing his arrows.

"Let uscall it a day,"

Gathering their things, the two left the small, grassy meadow and slowly headed back to the palace nearby. The stone path was lined with large oak trees, sun shining through their leafy canopy. A small stream trickled nearby, the smooth rocks glistening in the sun. The path led up to the palace of King Thranduil, a beautiful stone castle almost hidden in the lush wood. They hurried up the stone steps adorned with creeping ivy and opened the massive oak doors. Inside was a large room, dotted by cream candles lighting the interior. A group of elves stood deep in conversation near the back at the base of a huge marble staircase. On the walls were various paintings and a few small tables with chairs sat below them, where two elves were conversing. A vase of niphredil sat on each table, their smell filling the room.

As they walked in, a servant approached Legolas from the stairs.

"Excuse me, Prince Legolas, but your father request your presence immediately," he reported, bowing. Legolas nodded, thanking him.

"I had best be off anyway," Aldar said. He pushed Legolas playfully, "Imust brush up on my archery skills!"

Aldar left with a wave, walking out the door to his home nearby.

"If you willfollow me," the servant instructed.

He led Legolas up the staircase and down a corridor on the right that led to the King's library and study. Legolas straightened his tunic and lifted his chin, making himself presentable and entered the room, nodding for the servant to leave.

The room was filled with walls of books. To the left was a large wooden desk with papers neatly stacked on top. There was an elegant balcony where his father stood.

"Ah, Legolas," he welcomed in his deep voice. He was a tall elf with golden hair and shining gray eyes. He wore a cream colored robe ornamented with gold trim and lovely ivory buttons.

"_Atar_," he replied, sarcastically bowing as low as possible. Thranduil laughed.

"You wished to speak to me?" Legolas asked, serious now. Thranduil's cheerful face began to grow solemn.

"Yes," he murmured, clearing his throat. He slowly made his way to the edge of the balcony, looking out thoughtfully. Finally he spoke.

"Lord Elrond has summoned a council. He has sent word to me asking I attend the meeting in Imladirus- of its subject, I know not. However, I do know it is urgent."

He stopped, still thinking.

"A shadow lies over Mirkwood, Legolas," he began, pain flooding his eyes. Legolas looked at his father confused. He hadn't seen his father so troubled for quite some time.

"As urgent as this meeting is, we would certainly be overtaken by the evil lurking in Dol Guldur if I left. Lord Elrond has expressed the same concerns."

He turned to Legolas.

"Someone must go in my stead,"

_**"Atar,"** "Father," _


	3. Groundhogs and Orcs

_Author's Note_: Hello, hello.I have posted yet another revised chapter. Please review- I compel you! And if you have any suggestions or plot lines you would like me to work in, I would happily accept them (please keep flames to a minimum if possible).With that said, Enjoy!

**"Groundhogs and Orcs"  
**

"We had really best be getting back," Laureligh reminded, stifling a laugh.

"I suppose your right," Elrohir mumbled, who was on all fours peering down a burrow quite absurdly.

"Blasted groundhog- nearly broke my foot in that hole!"

He stood up, still staring at the rodent's abode and dusted off his breeches.

"You are so childish," she chuckled behind her, starting down the path.

"Yes, well, you don't know how badly that hurt," he whimpered, jogging to catch up. Laureligh smiled.

"Well, when Elrond asks why it took us all say to deliver a message to the border patrols, we will tell him we were attacked by gophers,"

"Groundhogs," he corrected.

"The representatives from Mirkwood are to arrive today," Elrohir said, changing the subject.

"Hmmm...for the Council?" she asked.

"No doubt. Tonightis the feast for their arrival," he replied, kicking a rock along the path casually.

"It sounds like Rivendell is the place to be here lately," Laureligh retorted.

"Ah, yes- especially for orcs looking to take out a few royals," Elrohir added.

"The border patrols will-" he started, but was interrupted by a small creature scampering into the woods along the path.

"_There_ you are," Elrohir sneered and took off after it. Laureligh rolled her eyes.

"Boys,"

As she began walking again, her mind wandered to the council. Why did Elrond call all these representatives to Rivendell? Border patrols had been on high alert more than usual lately and rumor grew of more orc attacks nearby.

"I wonder..." she thought aloud. No sooner had she said it, a massive hand covered her mouth and an arm pulled her backwards, crushing her chest.

"_Ya won't be doin' much er anythin' now_,"


	4. Old Friends

_Author's Note_: Hello, hello everyone. Here is my Friday post- hope it will be worth the wait. Thank you to my reviewers- nothing pleases me more than to see I have a review, for I have but five (I know, I'm a dork). As always, please advise me of any mistakes you find or ideas. Oh, and before I forget, I'm working on Chapter 10 (yes, I have a lot of chapters not posted but I do this so any loyal readers will not suffer from my writer's block, thus I work ahead) and I'm stuck. My imagination has dwindled to a small flicker and I desperately need help. The chapter is Laureligh's perspective and it is her conversation with Legolas on a walk.... don't want to ruin it so I'll stop there. So if anyone has an idea... I compel you- please tell me via review (for I never check my email) or something convenient for you (ICQ or something or that nature). With that said, Pleasant reading!

** "Old Friends"  
**

The rhythmic clopping of the horses' hooves and the warm sunshine on his face almost put Legolas to sleep.  
  
"You awake there?" Aldar asked, trotting along beside him.  
  
"Mmm... yes," he replied.  
  
The company had left three days earlier from Mirkwood to attend the Council of Elrond and had rested only thrice.  
  
"Guess I'm just tired,"  
  
Aldar began to speak when Legolas interrupted him.  
  
"Elrohir?!" he exclaimed, waking abruptly from his drowsy state.  
  
"Tired?" Aldar said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
An elf who was peering at the ground nearby looked up as Legolas jumped off his horse and raced to him.  
  
"Legolas!?" he replied astonished. As he recognized his friend he raced to meet him, embracing and laughing like schoolboys.  
  
"What brings you to Rivendell, my friend?" Elrohir asked, still grinning. Once said, his smile dissolved to astonishment as he realized the answer.  
  
"Wait- you are the representative from Mirkwood?"  
  
"Well, who else could they send with as much skill as I have?" Legolas replied, joking. Elrohir laughed.  
  
"It is great to see you, my friend,"  
  
"Likewise," Legolas replied.  
  
"What are you doing so close to the borders, El?" he asked, propping himself against a tree comfortably. Elrohir frowned and looked at the ground.  
  
"Border patrols have been on high alert lately. Nine orc attacks this week, Legolas. We've never had that many."  
  
Elrohir shook his head with disbelief.  
  
"Father has pushed the patrols out farther- better surveillance but harder to send messages. I'm escorting Laureligh to collect herbs so I brought the message to help out."  
  
"Laureligh?" Legolas repeated, a smirk growing on his face.  
  
"My cousin," Elrohir replied, rolling his eyes. "She moved here to study herbs and healing from Father a few years ago. Why do you always assume I have a new girl?"  
  
Legolas snorted.  
  
"Hey!" he shot back with a playful punch.  
  
Chuckling, Legolas looked back and discovered the company was now out of sight.  
  
"I had better catch up with the rest," he sighed.  
  
"See you at the feast tonight," Elrohir replied with a wave.  
  
"_Namaarie_," Legolas said and mounted his horse. Giving it a nudge, he began down the path, softly singing an elvish song, only to be interrupted by a yelp behind him.  
  
"Blasted groundhog,"

_**"Namaarië,"** "Farewell," _


	5. Knight in Shining Armor

_Author's Note_: Hello, hello. I come with a humble heart asking for my reader's forgiveness, for I have not updated in two weeks.I hope the summer will prove to be excellent updating time,so I hope you can bear with me until then. Hope you like the chapter (I know it is short for such a long wait, but please still review) and sorry again. With that said, Delightful reading!

**"Knight in Shining Armor"**

Laureligh's eyes searched frantically around, wide open. Her heart pounded wildly and adrenaline shot through her body. She tried to scream or yell for help, but the orc's grip choked the breath from her lungs.

He dragged her off the path and began through the woods. Laureligh kicked hysterically at the ground, trying to latch on to something. Finally her foot caught a root, forcing them the stop, but the orc wrenched her forward, launching pain up and down her leg. Moaning with pain, she began sobbing, not able to bear her fear.

'What do I do?' she screamed silently in her head as she clawed vainly at the hand clamped on her mouth,fighting her desire to give up. Her mind reeling with panic, shedesperately began to fling her arms at his torso, when they stopped abruptly. He heaved her onto the ground, sending fresh pain up her leg. She crumpled onto the earth, tattered and beaten. Her will to run had diminished and all hope she had was now despair.

Sniffing the air, the orc scanned the terrain, alert riddled in his face. Once he was assured there was no danger, he propped himself upon a tree comfortably and quickly ate a small morsel he drew from a pocket. He smacked his lips disgustingly, saliva dripping from his vile mouth. He was grimy with filth and had a huge scar across his left eye, which was swollen and blue. His teeth were pale yellow and his gums were dirty and scabbed. As she examined his appearance, she noticed he had broken armor on with rags underneath and his hands seemed bloated and infected. She felt nauseous.

Once he had his fill, he wiped his blade clean of an earlier hunt and tucked it away behind his back. There was silence for a minute, save for the orc's coarse breath, as he eyed Laureligh. She looked away, not giving away to any emotion as she felt his stare upon her.

After a minute, he wiped his mouth with the back of his filthy hand and walked toward Laureligh with a smirk. She tried not to flinch or cry, but the tears began to well up as he grasped her long hair and yanked her up roughly. She let out a small whimper, making the orc pull harder. Just as she felt she could bear it no more, a twig snapped nearby, catching the orc's attention. He threw her down, nervously looking for an enemy. He pulled his blade out, sniffing the air slowly, when a small creature scampered out in front of them.

"A gopher?" the orc sneered with a snort. His muscles relaxed, now out of danger, and he laughed in spite of himself. Seizing the moment, Laureligh swung her legs with all her might, hitting the orc behind his knees. They buckled, sweeping him onto his back with a loud "owf", making him drop his knife. Acting quickly, she grabbed it and plunged it deep within his chest. A groan escaped his lungs, dark blood now trickling slowly from his torso.

"It's a groundhog," she muttered.


	6. Love at First Sight

_Author's Note_: Hello, hello everybody! Sorry my Friday post is late. My trip went extremely well and now I am able to post regularly (that is, until I must return to school once more and technology quits working against me). Thank you for the many reviews- they now number fourteen- and being so patient in my absence. I am currently working on some corrections in previous chapters and those will be posted soon. Well, I believe that is enough of my sporadic rambling. With that said, Lovely reading!

** "Love At First Sight" **

A slight breeze blew through the woods, pink blossoms floating onto the path. Rays of sunshine broke through the trees and danced across Legolas' face. Rivendell had always been so beautiful to him. Legolas remembered his journeys here as a boy and how the excitement would overwhelmed his heart. But something seemed different this day.  
  
"Whoa," Legolas told the horse, bringing it to a slow stop. Something was different. He strained his elf ears, hearing nothing. That was the difference- not one creature was to be heard. Legolas reached for his bow slowly, his eyes darting left and right.  
  
"Orcs," he muttered, disgusted. From the corner of his eye he could see the two moving slowly, a few yards apart. The first darted out of his sight behind him as the other scurried behind a tree. Legolas' lips pursed together tightly as he watched the orc draw his crude bow. He quickly released and ducked back into safety, the arrow missing Legolas by a few feet. The orc swiftly strung his bow again for another attack and turned to fire only to find the rider gone, his horse quietly grazing on the path. He turned to his right and left, bow still drawn, his muscles tense with anticipation.  
  
"Where's the elf, Gershen?" he spat quietly to the first. There was no response.  
  
"Gershen?" he repeated. He slowly walked over to where his comrade lay hidden. An arrow lay buried in his forehead. He ducked quickly behind the tree, watching carefully for the assassin. After he was confident there was no danger, he arose, slowly backing away from the path. He turned to calmly walk on when Legolas dropped from a branch above. Raising his eyebrows with a smile, he swiftly punched the orc, knocking it back in anguish. In a fluid motion, he pulled out his blade and slit the orc's throat, sending him to his knees and toppling over. Legolas exhaled with a snarl, releasing his anger. He retrieved his bow nearby and made his way back to his horse, still calmly trotting around the path. He patted the horses' nose, looking up in his eyes.  
  
"Where is Elrohir when you need to boast," he said with a smile. He began stroking the horses' mane when he heard someone behind him in the woods. He looked back sternly, expecting more orcs. He grabbed his bow and quietly raced back through the forest. He heard an orcs' voice as he got closer. He drew his bow, pushing through brush, until he reached a large clearing. Ready to attack, Legolas abruptly froze in astonishment. A she- elf, half the size of her capturer, swiftly hit the orc and brought him to the flat of his back. Hesitating not, she grabbed his knife and drove it into the orc's chest. Legolas cocked his head in curiosity and disbelief, lowering his drawn bow slowly. She spat a remark at the orc and stood up, dusting off her dress.  
  
Legolas didn't know what to think. He watched her intently, his mouth open slightly. She was beautiful. She had long dark brown hair which was half up with braids intertwined her and there. She wore a dark gray dress with long sleeves that belled out and a flowing skirt that brushed the ground. Her collar had beautiful gold patterns that were hair thin and caught the sunlight, sparkling like raindrops. And her face- he felt he could gaze at it all day. Her cream colored skin was flushed a light pink and wisps of her hair fell over her eyes. She looked up, jumping in surprise when she saw him.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her, throwing his hands up to show her he meant not to harm her.  
  
She stared at him in fear, slowly nodding her head. She looked as if she might faint- her body was shaking and her eyes were filled with panic.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, trying to regain her composure.  
  
Before he could answer, the orc behind her began to rise. Quickly Legolas strung his bow and shot him down before the she-elf realized what was happening. She whimpered with a flinch, her knees almost buckling. Legolas raced over, catching her before she fell. Her body was trembling. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.  
  
"_Amin hiraetha_," he apologized, helping her stand back up.  
  
"I am Legolas."  
  
"_Diola lle_... Legolas," she replied as she began to calm herself.  
  
"I am- "she began, but was interrupted by coarse cries and loud drums in the distance. They both looked back quickly, intently searching the wood, then turned to each other. He grabbed her hand tightly.  
  
"Follow me,"

_** "Amin hiraetha,"** "I'm sorry,"_

_**"Diola lle... Legolas"** "Thank you... Legolas,"_


	7. Head Over Heels

_Author's Note_: Hello, hello everybody. I am once again sorry, for, as usual, my Friday post is late. I've truly tried to make the Friday deadline, but it seems I have been hindered constantly. However, my Quickedit is working now and I have corrected the font on my previous chapters (hurray!).

I've made a few corrections and I hope to extend my chapters shorty (perhaps when school is out and I am ridden of my AP courses).

Well, I won't delay with any more words, so with that said, Enjoyable reading!

**"Head Over Heels" **

Laureligh felt nauseous. Her anger now gone, panic came flooding back. She stood up slowly, resisting the urge to faint. Fear shook throughout her body, causing her limbs to tremble.

She softly brushed off her dress and looked meekly around. Tears fell from her eyes gently as her lips quivered. She didn't have any idea what to do. She was afraid. She was alone.

Just then, she caught something in the corner of her eye. She spun around, startled. It was a male elf, clad in brown and green Mirkwood garb. He had a long, elven bow at hand and upon his back he bore two silvery- white blades. He had sleek, golden hair that flowed over his supple limbs and eyes that shone with concern and compassion.

"Are you alright?" he asked, slowly approaching her. She tried to regain her composure, trying to display some amount of courage, but her fear sent her arms into convulsions. She nodded slowly, fighting back sobs.

"Who are you?" she asked. He opened his mouth to reply and then abruptly strung his bow and fired, inches away from her face. She looked back to see the orc, now dead, and turned to the elf. Dazed, she tried to run but her knees buckled, nearly sending her to the ground. The he-elf raced over, gracefully catching her as she fell.

"_Amin hiraetha_," he apologized softly. He helped her stand, gently keeping his hands upon her back in case she fell back. She turned to him, now somewhat calmer, and smiled softly.

"I am Legolas of Mirkwood," he said, allowing a small smile to escape his lips.

"_Diola lle_... Legolas," she replied.

"I am- "she began, but was interrupted by coarse cries and loud drums in the distance. She looked back into the wood, filling her heart with dread. She turned to Legolas with eyes wide with fear. He grabbed her hand tightly.

"Follow me," he instructed. He began racing through the woods, leading her behind him. She followed him quickly, trying to keep up, her hair flying wildly behind her. Her injured leg throbbed with pain as she leapt over rocks and logs. Thorns slapped against her legs, slicing her delicate skin. Gripping her hand tighter, they turned to the right, darting between trees and brush. She could hear the orcs behind them, slowly catching up. As she looked over her shoulder, she could see the outline of the bodies tearing after them through the forest. She cried out, running faster. They turned to the left sharply onto the path. There awaited a white horse near the path, grazing quietly. It raised its head in alarm as they approached. Legolas pulled her beside him as they neared and grabbed her waist, hoisting her unto the horse. Agilely he jumped on behind her and reached for the reins.

"_Asca_!" he shouted fiercely. The horse shot off quickly, leaving the orcs behind them. They galloped down the path a ways until they were out of ears shot. Legolas slowed the horse gradually to a trot. Laureligh fell back on his chest, fatigued with fear.

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly, concern in his voice. She shook her head, slowly relaxing. She closed her eyes. His smell of cedar and warm chest seemed to lull her to sleep. She drifted off for a while but the excitement of the dayrid her of any peaceful sleep. She rose up, wincing as she brushed her torn legs against his. He took his eyes off the path and looked down, his eyes searching for the wound.

"You are hurt," he said with a hint of panic.

"It is but a scrape- I am fine," she assured, gently relaxing her legs. He looked at her with hesitation and slowed the horse to a stop. He jumped off and helped her down, leading her to a nearby tree off the path.

He quickly gathered some things from his pack strapped to the back of the saddle and began nursing her injuries. She sat and watched him work quietly, occasionally wincing. She became amazed at his facial features- examining his focused eyes and laughing at how he bit his tongue in concentration. He looked up, surprised to hear her laugh.

"What?" he asked, smiling in confusion.

"Mmm... nothing," she chuckled. He stared at her for a minute, trying to determine what was so amusing, and, with no avail, returned to his work with a grin.

"There you are, milady," he remarked, admiring his handiwork. He looked up at her and opened his mouth, but hesitated to speak.

"How long have you been in the woods?" he finally asked softly. She lowered her head sadly, the memory of her ordeal now refreshed.

"Maybe three hours. I was separated from a friend and was captured by the orc. I was only taken for an hour I believe- I cannot remember clearly…" she replied. It seemed like she and Elrohir had departed years ago, not earlier that very day.

"Would you like for me to stay and help you look for your friend?" he offered.

"He will be fine," she replied, smiling at the thought of his groundhog antics. "I suppose I should be returning home."

"Can you find your way back?" he asked, worry riddled in his features.

"I will be fine," she assured him. "_Namaarie ar' diola lle au'."_

"_Namaarie_," he replied, grinning modestly. He helped her to her feet slowly. Something about him entranced her- it wasn't love or admiration, of that she was sure, but some emotion seemed to plague her. She walked away with a sad smile and began to return home. As she turned, she could still feel his gaze upon her.

_"Tampa_!" he called after her.

She turned toward him.

"You didn't give me your name," he said with a smile.

"Laureligh," she replied, her eyes twinkling. And with that she turned and left.

**"Amin hiraetha,"_"I am sorry,"_**

**"Diola lle... Legolas,"_"Thank you ... Legolas,"_**

**"Asca!"_"Hurry!"_**

**"Namaarie ar' diola lle au',"_"Farewell and thank you again,"_**

**"Namaarie,"_ "Farewell,"_**

**"Tampa!"_ "Stop!"_**


	8. A Dream

_Author's Note: _Hello, hello. Well, I have found some time to finish the chapter and post it, though it is quite late. I am truly sorry, and though I deserve it, please don't be angry with me (though some might have found my absence fortunate). I hope you like it, and I would appreciate any reviews. Enjoyable reading!

**"A Dream"**

"Laureligh?" Aldar repeated, raising an eyebrow. Legolas smiled, sighing deeply.

"I feel so strangely toward her, Aldar," he explained with a slight chuckle, grinning as he recalled their meeting. "The mere touch of her hand made my heart leap. I felt like an elf-child with some silly schoolyard _melisse…_ She must be a nymph or a muse- nay… she must belong to the fair _Valar _themselves."

"The _Valar_- Legolas, you have it bad!" Aldar snickered, trotting alongside his friend.

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning to his friend.

"What do you mean, what do I mean!" he shot back. "You are hopelessly in love with this she-elf!"

Legolas' frown turned to a smile.

"You think?"

Aldar snorted. "All you have done since you have returned is speak of her- but do remember before you fall head over heels, dear Prince, you will likely never see her again."

Legolas' smile faded. It was sad to have a dream he knew would never be.

"You fall too easily for the helpless maiden, Legolas. I am not saying that is all togetherwrong, but you must watch yourself. Guard your heart. Not all she-elves are the One."

"You are right Aldar," Legolas said, keeping his gaze ahead as he studied the path.

"I am always right, Your Highness," Aldar replied with a smirk.

"Ah, Rivendell at last," one of the elves in the company declared. Legolas looked up. It was more beautiful than he remembered. The foaming waterfalls cascading down the rocks and cliffs along with the beautiful elven architecture forced him to cheer up. The view was even more beautiful once they entered the gates. Inside, Legolas jumped off his horse, staring in awe at the land. Golden leaves fell like a light rain and the huge buildings were designed with elegant arches and staircases.

As the others dismounted from their horses, a tall elf with raven hair and silken white robes approached them.

"Welcome to Imladirus, friends from Mirkwood," he spoke warmly, extending his hands. As he spoke, three elves joined behind him. "We hope you feel at home here. Come, and we shall show you your place to retire before the feast."

"_Diola_ _lle_, Lord Elrond," the eldest of the company said, placing his hand across his chest and bowing as he extended it forward.

Elrond nodded with a smile.

"_Lle ume quel_, Celerath. _Sut naa lle_?"

"Quite well," he replied, smiling slowly, "but I feel I might have a change of heart after this council meeting."

Elrond smiled again.

"Come- right now I must speak with an old friend. The others will be shown their rooms," he exclaimed, motioning to the servants. As one led the horses to the stables, the other two escorted the rest of the company to their rooms.

The first led Legolas to the left down a small path. At the end they came upon a large gazebo with a lovely waterfall foaming behind it and lush ferns growing along its' banks. It was isolated, away from the rest of the elf-haven, almost hidden behind the trees and forest. The servant led him inside and left, leaving him to roam freely. Tall candleholders twisted like vines holding a dozen white candles each stood by the open archways leading into the room. The rest was bare except for a marble staircase that led to another room. Walking up, he stepped in the guest room.

It was brightly lit with rays of sunshine that seemed to flood every corner. The smell of fresh air warmed him. Legolas slowly walked around, his eyes pouring over each intricate detail. Across the top of the stairs was a semi-circle balcony that stood over the waterfall. Lacy cream curtains flowed on each side into heaps on the floor. Legolas turned to the left, running his hand on the ivory railings and walked in the rest of the room.

On his right was a wide wooden dresser adorned with fine elven carvings. On it sat a golden bowl with cool water for washing his face. Beside it, in the corner, was a large oval mirror with the words _Aman_ _naa i' khselee_ delicately written on the white frame. On the adjacent wall was the bed, equipped with fluffy feather pillows and white silken sheets. On the left side was a large candleholder, like those downstairs, and a small bed table with a vase of elanor and niphredil on top.

On the other wall were two wooden doors, opening into a large closet. As he closed them, he heard a faint voice outside the balcony. He slowly walked closer, able to hear more clearly. It was a song- an elvish song, sung by a woman. Her melodious voice floated through the air. Legolas peered over the balcony, drawn to her beautiful song.

At first, he caught but a glimpse of her. Her dark gray dress and brown hair seemed to make her invisible in the wood. Then he saw her. She leaned on the railing in the middle of a small stone bridge under the falls, almost hidden behind the blossoming cherry trees. She was even more beautiful than before.

"Laureligh," he whispered, afraid to take his stare from her face. He stood there awkwardly for what seemed hours, surprise rendering him immobile.

'Go to her!' he screamed silently, wanting to kick himself. Quickly he turned and plundered down the staircase, nearly tripping over his own feet.

**melisse**_ female love_

**"Diola lle, Lord Elrond,"**_ "Thank you, Lord Elrond,"_

**"Lle ume quel, Celerath. Sut naa lle?"**_ "You look well, Celerath. How are you?"_

**Aman naa i' khselee**_ Blessed is the beholder_


End file.
